The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Nemesia, botanically known as Nemesia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘KLENH08448’. ‘KLENH08448’ originated from an open pollination made in June 2005 in Stuttgart, Germany between the proprietary female Nemesia plant ‘NH05279’ (unpatented) and an unknown male Nemesia plant. A single plant selection was subsequently chosen for further evaluation and for asexual propagation.
The new cultivar was first propagated in September 2006 by vegetative cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and in-vitro propagation in Stuttgart, Germany for about a two and one-half year period (about 6 generations). ‘KLENH08448’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.